User blog:Skalarana/Skalarana
Skalarana A young male rat sat on a tree stump, His tearstained face in his paws. I hate my life, The young vermin thought to his self. There was a crack of a twig, under a little paw. The animal’s head shot up. He whipped a paw over his eyes, trying to wiping away any trace of tears. A tiny rat maiden trotted in to view. Everything about her was dainty. To her little blue dress trimmed with purple. Her tiny feet and tail. She stared at him for a minute then said, “why are you crying?” “I’m not crying” He lied. “Oh but you are,” She retorted, “There are tear stains on your face,” “Okay, okay, I was crying, why do you care!?” He yelled, She took no notice of his rudeness, and sat down beside him, “What’s your name?” “Gourge, what’s yours,” Gourge asked. The tiny female studied his face, Then said “Skalarana,” “Ha you have a funny name!” Gourge laughed. A female’s voice could be heard, calling Skalarana home. “Bye,” Gourge said, “Now I’m gonna have to go home and face Hell,” He muttered. Skalarana planted a kiss on his left cheek, “Don’t swear!” She said, “It’s bad!” He rolled his eyes and said jokingly, “You’re like the mother I never had,” She coked her head and asked, “Is that why you were crying,”“No! why would I want some bossy old female that orders you aroundyour whole life?” She giggled as she turned to the woods “Bye-bye,” She yelled over her shoulder as she darted in to the forest Chapter 2 Gourge creped in to his house, trying not to make a noise. Maybe he could get in to his room unnoticed, but before he had even gotten to the middle of the room. He felt eyes on his back. He whipped around. His father sat in a chair, an empty bottle of some type of ale sat beside him, “Well if it ain’t that little brat o mine, who I’m gonna beat,” The cruel rat laughed drunkenly. He stood up and staggered over to his terrified son. Skalarana ran in to her house. “mommy I meet a little rat, like me,” Her mother trotted up to her and pick her tiny daughter, and set her on her hip, “Was this rat a nice one?” “Yes… but he said a bad word mommy,” Her mother gasped in mock horror, ”Oh my I don’t think I want you to see this rat again,” “Oh, but mommy he won’t say it again and I really like him,” Skalarana said, her big blue eyes grim. "Ok we’ll think about it why you don’t go find your daddy,” Her mother suggested. Skalarana clapped her Paws, “daddy where are you daddy!?” She jumped out of her mother’s arms and rushed around the House. It was a little game father and daughter played together. Her father would hide and she would go around trying to find him. Skalarana looked under her parent’s bed. She burst out laughing, “ha-ha I found you daddy!” “so you did,” The male searat said laughing. He pulled himself from under the bed, and scooped up his little daughter. One of the most precise things in his world. She climbed on to his shoulders. He carried her to the dinner table, were he deposited her in a chair. He trotted over to his wife and kissed her lips Chapter 3 When Gourge’s father finally got bored of beating his son. Gourge was hardly able to stand. One of his Eyes were swollen shut and a lot more scars were added to his mammoth collection. He went threw this pretty much every single day. He stumbled in to his room and just had time to get to his bed, before he blacked out. His four year old sister Bloodflower crawled from under the bed. She pulled him the rest of the way on to the bed. Then slipped under the bed, once again. She came back in to view, holding a little box. She sat beside her loyal brother. After their mother had died. Gourge had promised to take care of his Sister. Even though she was only four seasons younger than him. She opened the box in side were Bandages. She got to work on his back trying to stop the blood from flowing freely. She finally was able to stench the flowing blood and bandage his whole back and ribs. It took most of the day and when she finally was finished, her head was starting to droop. She curled up next to her slumbering brother and Almost immediately fell asleep. Gourge woke early in the morning, to birds singing their melodies, but all the beauty was lost on him. Gourge climbed down from their bed and slipped out of their room in to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and looked at the contents. What should I get for her? She’ll be hungry when she wakes. Gourge thought to himself. I’ll get some bread and cheese. He picked up the bread and cheese and hurried back to their room. When he was safely in side. He set the piece of wood in to the holder on the door. It was used for keeping those who weren’t wanted out. He turned and walked over to his little sister, “Bloodflower wake up,” Her eyes fluttered open, They were dull with pain. “Oh, Gourge I don’t feel good,” “I’m sure your just hungry,” She nodded and started to eat the bread. He watched her eat, worry clear in his eyes. I’m sure she just has a bellyache. Gourge thought to himself, but he was wrong, so very wrong. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts